The Return Of The Wu Sisters
by knightstemplar1320
Summary: su wu wants steal dragon warrior and peng
1. chapter 1

Po was doing his service when out of the blue peng dragon master please help mediatly open doors what is . Peng is that you yes po its please i need to speak come on in now what all this about both i know your master servant and i going to my uncle lung service just starting go through my master studies on his scrolls when out came these assians in the dark i think they were wu sisters.

Leader came forward my uncle saw her said mother you shouldn't have come this is temple of master be gone be gone before i force out my dear son ti lung how miss you how is shifu doing these days also i have you know little peng here i've come give your message mother leave my nephew alone don't ever come tell his mother she should leave as well oh come why you have to be difficult epscally you know his father ti his wants to familly even great respect for his father he show join familly of wu you see ti after some ago family adopted a new name ladies of the shade but the real name we hid is ladies of wu thats right ti su was of course your aunt and she told wonder full things of brother inlaw po the dragon warrior uncle is this true yes my nephew po is your father but your mother fail live expection as mother and po always became father to you then your mother song and po had allways be a brother to me and peng what about you must run tell your father i said that she is coming for him also give him these always one day po we will see each other go my nephew quick.

Mother isn't this right as ti grab his katana for as ladies of the shade now raveal the return of ninjas of wu at this ti lung unleash his spiritual and as he pull his katana master help become fast accurate so ladies leashed out their attack with them hundreds of thousands of rats came with matchlock muskets open fire as well as cannons came fourth and hit the town of course ti deflect most round shots and took few sisters out but then his sister song. Song i knew you would you change even try to teach learn your ways you fail as mother and sister and as mate i thought learn your lesson here come to seek revenge my sister he is already married and has a mate and better mother you ever were then furous rage song shouted he was supose to be mine my son peng was also mine you had no right to send him away to the valley ti you fail being the brother should had supported evan our father shifu should had seen that but no you were always father no wonder fell so far down. But i promise you i will have po as mate and my son for they will always be mine not to my sister tigress she shall pay dearly for this as they clash swords he perry he time was running out small keg of powder he lit the fuse sorry i wish i protect you more from mother it blew the whole temple callasp song couldn't face the tears she was feeling but she would have her reveng on her sister and father.


	2. Chapter 2 Song And Su Revenge

Po was doing his service when out of the blue peng dragon master please help mediatly open doors what is . Peng is that you yes po its please i need to speak come on in now what all this about both i know your master servant and i going to my uncle lung service just starting go through my master studies on his scrolls when out came these assians in the dark i think they were wu sisters.

Leader came forward my uncle saw her said mother you shouldn't have come this is temple of master be gone be gone before i force out my dear son ti lung how miss you how is shifu doing these days also i have you know little peng here i've come give your message mother leave my nephew alone don't ever come tell his mother she should leave as well oh come why you have to be difficult epscally you know his father ti his wants to familly even great respect for his father he show join familly of wu you see ti after some ago family adopted a new name ladies of the shade but the real name we hid is ladies of wu thats right ti su was of course your aunt and she told wonder full things of brother inlaw po the dragon warrior uncle is this true yes my nephew po is your father but your mother fail live expection as mother and po always became father to you then your mother song and po had allways be a brother to me and peng what about you must run tell your father i said that she is coming for him also give him these always one day po we will see each other go my nephew quick.

Mother isn't this right as ti grab his katana for as ladies of the shade now raveal the return of ninjas of wu at this ti lung unleash his spiritual and as he pull his katana master help become fast accurate so ladies leashed out their attack with them hundreds of thousands of rats came with matchlock muskets open fire as well as cannons came fourth and hit the town of course ti deflect most round shots and took few sisters out but then his sister song. Song i knew you would you change even try to teach learn your ways you fail as mother and sister and as mate i thought learn your lesson here come to seek revenge my sister he is already married and has a mate and better mother you ever were then furous rage song shouted he was supose to be mine my son peng was also mine you had no right to send him away to the valley ti you fail being the brother should had supported evan our father shifu should had seen that but no you were always father no wonder fell so far down. But i promise you i will have po as mate and my son for they will always be mine not to my sister tigress she shall pay dearly for this as they clash swords he perry he time was running out small keg of powder he lit the fuse sorry i wish i protect you more from mother it blew the whole temple callasp song couldn't face the tears she was feeling but she would have her reveng on her sister and father.


End file.
